Territorial
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Rhane, being part wolf and all, is slightly - okay, very - territorial. What happens when Sam inadvertently takes her spot? Pure fluffiness, people.


I read a Bobby/Jubilee fanfic and it happened to have some Sam/Rahne in it and I got hooked, so.... On with the show - story, whatever.

Disclaimer: X-men is not mine... you've heard it all before

* * *

Territorial

* * *

Rahne and Amara walked into the common room, figuring they would just hang out with whatever people were in there. Giggling like the couple of girls they were, they scoped out the room. Stopping in the doorway, Rahne suddenly froze. Her hackles rose and she growled.

"Rahne?" Amara asked, worried. She followed her friend's gaze and saw Sam lounging in a chair in the corner. Amara frowned, confused. Rahne had just been telling her about her crush on Sam, and now she was… growling at him? "Rahne? What's wrong?"

"He stole ma spot," Rahne snarled. A look of comprehension dawned on her confident's face. That wasn't just any chair. It was _Rahne's_ chair. Rahne, having part of her genetic makeup being that of a wolf, was very territorial. It didn't matter that it was her crush who took her spot, _anyone_ who took her spot was in for a world of hurt. Luckily, most people in the mansion knew this. Unfortunately, not everyone knew which places were _her_ spots exactly, Sam included.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Amara said, desperately trying to calm her quivering friend. "We can just go over and ask him to move, okay?"

Just as suddenly as it had started, the growling stopped. Rahne looked down shamefully. "I am such an animal," she mumbled.

Amara put a hand on her shoulder and started to say something, but Rahne just shrugged it away and began to slink away dejectedly.

"Just – nivermind," she said.

"Rahne, stop. You can't help it," Amara said firmly. "If he was in my spot, I'd be mad, too." Rahne looked up, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Bu' I dinnae wan' tae – " she was cut off by Amara.

"Rahne. He's in _your_ _spot._" She said purposefully, knowing she struck a nerve.

"Aye," Rahne said, standing up a little straighter.

"So let's go get you're spot back, girl!" Amara said triumphantly, marching into the common room with Rahne in tow.

"Hey, Sam," she said sweetly. The Southerner paused his conversationally to look over at her warily. Rahne stood behind the princess, looking uncertain.

"Ayeh?" He asked, his gaze flickering between the two girls, feeling apprehensive.

"Would'ja mind movin'? You're in my girl's spot," Amara said, her eyes daring him to contradict her. Sam suddenly understood why Rahne looked so uncomfortable. But the contradiction did not come from Sam, but from Ray, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Nope. He's not moving." The boy said, smirking. He knew about Sam's crush on Rahne – about half the mansion knew, as they knew about her crush on him, but they remained oblivious to each other – and intended to cause some serious trouble.

"Ray," Amara started. "I wasn't talking to you." Rahne had now started pacing back and forth anxiously, throwing looks at the chair.

"'Mara, it's okay, th' laddie dinnae have tae move frae th'… chair," the Scottie said, looking at the chair longingly. Sam, catching this look and thinking it was directed at him, blushed bright red.

"Naw, it's no problem, Ray. I can jus' – "

"_Naw, ya can' jus'_," Ray exaggerated his accent horribly, coming to stand behind the chair, pressing down on his friend's shoulders firmly. Sam shrank back, feeling cornered.

"Ray, stay out of this!" Amara said furiously. Seeing all activities had stopped from the commotion they were making, she said, "What are you looking at!?" Everyone hastily turned back to his or her activities, not wanting to anger the princess any further. She marched up to Ray and poked him in the chest, glaring at him – which was almost comical because she barely came up to his shoulder. "And you can just go jump in a lake!" She fumed.

"Hey," Ray said, raising his hands in defense, but his eyebrows said otherwise, arched in amusement. "All I'm saying is that if wolf-girl needs Sam to move, then she should say it." He looked past Amara's head at the girl, who had stopped pacing. "As it is, I think she's too worried about causing her precious crush any discomfort by asking lover boy here to move."

Rahne glared at him, baring her teeth in a frightening snarl. Ray visibly paled. "Yer so daft, ye know that?" she growled, taking a step forward. Then, she did the completely unexpected. She sat down on Sam's lap, to everyone's shock. "Ye don' need to move, laddie," she said to Sam, staring defiantly at Ray.

Sam, however, was busy having an internal freak out at having the girl so close. "Rahne, it-it's really no pr-probl-lem," the poor boy stuttered.

"Yer ma spot now," she said, making herself comfortable.

Misunderstanding, Sam rushed to make amends. "Ah-ah nuh-know Ah'm in your spot, Rahne, su-so Ah was jus' gonna get up an' – "

"Ye dinnae hear me, Sam," Rahne said, looking him in the eye. "Yer-my-spot-now."

Sam blinked, then blushed, looking down. "Oh-okay," he mumbled.

"Relax," Rahne said, softly to him, aware of his discomfort.

"Hey, Sam! Could you – " Bobby paused mid-sentence, mid-step as he saw the boy and the girl. Rahne looked at him and shot him a fierce look.

"He's busy," she said in a low warning voice.

Bobby nodded, raising his hands up as a gesture of peace. He looked at Ray and Amara with a confused look as Rahne turned back to Sam. They both shrugged with confused expressions of their own. Bobby left, trying to sort things out in his head.

"Feeling territorial, are we?" Ray had recovered enough to tease the girl.

"Don' make me hurt ye, Ray." Rahne retorted, but not very fiercely. A slow, small smile was beginning to spread across the dazed Sam's face. He looked at Rahne, who ducked her head and blushed. He blushed, too.

"Aw," Amara cooed while Ray mimed gagging. Catching his expression, she said, "I don't see _you_ snuggling up with anyone, now."

Ray stopped strangling himself to narrow his eyes at her. Then, he smirked. "And neither are you. Care to join me on the couch?"

Amara blanched. "Forget about it," she said, beating a hasty retreat.

Rahne and Sam laughed, and Rahne leaned her head against Sam's shoulder, thinking how it could be a good thing to be a little territorial.

* * *

Read and Review, ppl :)

- JJB


End file.
